


The Grass Is Always Greener on the Other Side

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: On the Other Side [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 2019 Ninjago Discord Fire vs. Ice Writing Contest, Backstory, essentially i mess with rumi, its what we need, prompt: dark, some much needed interaction between rumi uv and killow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: It’s been a while. I’ve been sitting in this place of lush green grass and golden flowers for a long time now.I wish I could say sorry. But I still don't regret anything. They killed my parents. I brought back his. Revenge is bittersweet they say, I think? Whatever. Morro says I should say sorry. That's probably why I want to.I can't…Well, I can tell you what happened, I guess.Won't be much off my shoulders.Harumi looks back at her life and wonders if all that was really worth it.





	The Grass Is Always Greener on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine197/gifts).



> Ah! This took a while but it's finally done!
> 
> This fic is made for Ninjago Discord's Fire vs. Ice Writing Contest. The prompt was to write a 'dark' scene from Ninajgo, and I kinda wrote a little more than was asked for.
> 
> This ended up just being a huge Harumi fic. This includes a bunch of 'dark' scenes from her story, and her thoughts about it. There is somewhat of a happy ending I guess, kinda defeats the purpose of dark but like. Theres dark parts in it? I think it's okay.
> 
> This is gifted to Kat, my original partner for the Writing Contest who had to drop out due to family problems. This is for you. I may have ended up adding more than we planned on lol. ^^;

It’s been a while. I’ve been sitting in this place of lush green grass and golden flowers for a long time now. This boy who claims to be one of Wu’s students- who I never saw with the Ninja, said he died before they came together- seems to be sticking around me. He calls himself Morro.

This place has tons of land and tons of things to do, which I’ve learned, but I can’t seem to keep my mind here. It just won’t work. I can never focus on what’s here. I can only focus on what’s happening  _ down there. _

Even in the afterlife, the ninja are my only thought. I can’t focus on whatever Morro is saying or watching. All I can pay attention to is what I used to be. The mistakes I made, the terrible things I had done.

Morro tells me constantly to leave it behind, to explore what here has to offer. I shoot back that we will probably be here forever, I can get to it later. He will then give me a look and silently move on as if to give up for now. I appreciate it.

I wish I could say sorry. But I still don't regret anything. They killed my parents. I brought back his. Revenge is bittersweet they say, I think? Whatever. Morro says I should say sorry. That's probably why I want to.

I can't…

Well, I can tell you what happened, I guess.

Won't be much off my shoulders.

* * *

“A snake of rather unusual size is attacking Ninjago. If you are watching this now, please leave the city at once.”

It was the middle of the day when the first rumbles were felt. My parents had looked at each other quietly as if they knew something was going on. I had remained on the floor, playing with some dolls my parents had picked up for me not too long ago. It was the four main ninja. Red, Blue, White, Black.

I didn't know much about them except that they saved Ninjago once from this evil dude named Garmadon and his army of Skeletons. I was rather okay with missing that battle. Living skeletons. Ugh.

The TV was on some news channel that was talking about current stocks or something, the lull of it nothing to me when I was in my own little world. Not even the sudden change from calm to frantic on the TV knocked me out of it. 

It was when my mother grabbed my arm that I finally looked at the screen.

The newslady was frantic, her eyes darting around the room nervously and quickly. The words  _ ‘Giant Snake Attacks Ninjago City’ _ scrolled across the screen. 

As of then, I had never been so frightened in my little sheltered life. I had not learned of how the world could be so mean, so hard on people like us.

My mother and father looked absolutely terrified, and when the fire alarm went off, we were already halfway down the hallway. Every stairwell that we sped by was blocked, each of them covered with debris that had fallen due to the earthquakes that were growing stronger every minute.

We passed by the three elevators in the building, each one crowded with people. But there was no other way down. My mother was the one to drag us toward one that people were boarding, in hopes of getting out and into safety. The building had a large basement, fortified for tornadoes and other storms. It would help against a giant snake.

Hopefully.

As everyone filed into the elevator, my parents grew more and more nervous, their faces becoming more and more stoic. I was little. I didn't understand. It was only the commotion getting to my senses. 

I was panicking. Why was everyone screaming? Why were some people acting as if they were in a scary movie?

It was soon that the elevator was full and we were the only ones left in the hallway. I faintly remember my mother crying and my father yelling at the people to let us in with them, or, at the very least, to let me in. I was only a child, he said, I had my whole life ahead of me. 

Fear struck my very core as I was shoved in and the doors began to close. My parents smiled sadly, and that was the last I ever saw of them. I hadn’t known that at that second, but a sense of dread had filled my stomach as we stepped out into the basement and the strongest earthquake rumbled the ground around us. People were beginning to realize that the earthquakes could shatter the building and collapse onto us, and it was raising tension among most of the adults. 

I was alone down there, without my parents, without anyone to help me. I was ignored and scowled upon for beginning to cry. Their fear made them all cruel. 

It wasn’t long before a girl with black hair and a slightly mischievous look in her eyes tapped me on the shoulder. She asked me if I was okay, if I needed any help. She didn’t look much older than me, and her friend was just a bit taller and more muscular than her. They were the only ones to reach out to me when I was in a time of need.

I would later learn that their names were Violet (she preferred to be called ‘Ultra Violet’ for some reason) and Killow.

When the snake was defeated, I was taken by some paramedics and informed of my parents’ death. They spoke to each other about the ninja not defeating the snake, Garmadon dealing the killing blow in the end. 

So it was the ninjas’ fault?

The paramedics noted my silence and told me I was quite the ‘Quiet One.’

I was adopted by the royal family and even though I took classes and did stuff a normal princess would do, I constantly snuck out to the streets to see Violet and Killow. They left an impact on me, seeing how high and mighty the royal family was compared to people in the streets, like my friends.. 

I created  _ The Sons of Garmadon _ in honor of Lord Garmadon himself. After all, he  _ was  _ the one who killed the Great Devourer. The ninja didn’t do it. Lloyd, their precious leader, their savior  _ Green Ninja _ , didn’t do it. He did more worse than good, actually. He was the one who set the Serpentine free, the ones who summoned the Great Devourer. He was the one who inadvertently killed my parents and left me to the Royal Family. It was all his fault. 

The ninja sat and did nothing. They were not the heroes, if you could say any really exist anymore. If anyone, the man I was told to fear from a young age, Garmadon, was the hero. Not the Ninja, not Lloyd.

I would make sure they don’t look up to the boy that they label as the one to starve off all evil. They wouldn’t bow to him and worship him as they were doing then.

I would change that. For the better of all of us.

* * *

“And Master Lloyd, the Green Ninja. The youngest but most powerful protector. The chosen one. I too have lost my parents…”

The first thing was to trick the Green Ninja. That was the easiest part. All I needed to do was retain my role as the Quiet One while with the ninja, and make sure Lloyd fell for me.

Then I needed to break his heart and bring his father back. Easy.

All we needed were the three Oni Masks.

I killed the King and Queen under the guise that I was sad for them, that it wasn’t me. That I was a hapless princess that needed help in finding a way home, in keeping her kingdom safe. To get inside info on them.

To scare them.

To them, I was a kindhearted girl who needed protection.

When I lead him into the jungle, I knew that my plan had worked. He would be able to grab the mask and then I would steal it from him. Then, the Sons Of Garmadon would retrieve me and my new prisoner. 

Then the real fun would begin.

“Rumi, we made it.” Lloyd smiled as he pushed himself up on the sand.

I rolled my eyes, getting up on my own. “Yeah, barely.”

“No,” He said, “I mean, we made it to the temple. Look.” He pointed to the waterfalls on the edge of the river. 

We climbed up the side of the mountain, slowly making our way to the entrance of the cave that housed it.

“The Oni Temple.” Lloyd whispered, making the first step in. “If the last mask is here, it won't come easily. Trust me, I've had my share of deadly tombs. Follow my every step.” He jumped across a few pillars, accidentally stepping on one with a marking, causing the pillar to crumble. He jumped to another one quickly.

“Lloyd!” I yelled, feigning worry.

“Okay.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Don't touch anything with that symbol on it.” I sneakily tapped one, making the entrance to the cave close up. “What's happening?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t touch anything!” I turned to see the light from the entrance fade. “No, no, no!”

“Guess we can’t go back now.” Lloyd groaned.

* * *

“The Mask of Hatred.”

We continued down, making it past another puzzle and into the room where the mask was held.

I ran up to the pedestal, trying to grab the mask, but it repelled my hands. “Only someone with Oni blood can grab the mask.” I gestured for him to come grab it, excited. Lloyd took it off of the pedestal, examining it. I peered over his shoulder. “Could I see it? Please?” I reached for it, “I just want to look at it.”

Lloyd pulled the mask towards himself. “How did you know?”

“It's an Oni Temple. It's safe to assume only an Oni could take it.” I said matter-of-factly.

“No. How did you- How could you know that I was part Oni?”

“You're related to the First Spinjitzu Master. He was an Oni.” I reached for the mask again.

He pulled it away again. “I never told you that. Jay and I were alone when Mistaké told us the story. You were never there.”

“Then I must’ve heard it from Jay.”

“I don’t want to believe it. You’re the Quiet One?”

I glared at him, gasping. “How could you ever even say that?”

“It all makes sense now. ‘The greatest villain is the one you never knew was there in the first place.’  _ You _ said that.”

“Oh, yes. I'm the criminal mastermind. How could I have done this?” I turned him around. “Do you realize how silly you're sounding? I...I love you.” I grew closer to him as if to kiss him, but he pushed me away.

“Get away from me.”

“Lloyd,  _ please. _ ”

“You only wanted me to get the mask you could't find.” He growled, “All this has been to trick me.”

“I didn't need you to find the mask.” I hissed, “It would've already been mine had your  _ idiot _ friends not stolen Wu from us.”

“The baby…” He looked at me weirdly, “Is Master Wu?”

“Oh, that's right. You didn't know.” I walked up to him, tilting my head and pursing my lips. “I knew to keep you close. Not everything goes to plan. Now, give me the mask.” I grabbed it, and we began to pull it back and forth.

“No.” He pulled harder, “I can't let you bring my father back. Not like that.”

“Well if you won’t give it to me, then-” I kicked it into the air, “I’ll have to take it.”

“Why?” He cried, pushing me down to the ground, pinning me there.

I shook my head, attempting to escape. “I never asked to be a princess.” I flipped him over, pinning him down. “Just as I never asked to be an orphan, but you gifted me that.”

“How did I even do  _ that? _ ”

“The Great Devourer. It was too strong.” I stood up slowly, my foot keeping him on the ground. “Too big for you and your friends.” I laughed quietly. “Oh, Lloyd. You aren't so naive to think no one got hurt that day, did you?” I stared him down, walking backwards toward the mask. “It wasn't until the almighty Lord Garmadon saved the day! But he couldn't save my family. It was too late. I died that day, too.”

He dived faster than I was going and grabbed the mask, letting it hover dangerously close to a flame of his power. “Give me one reason not to say goodbye to it right now.”

“I'll give you two. You want to see your father again, and you love me.” He stopped, looking off to the side. Ah, your emotions. You can't get rid of them. It's hard to think, isn't it?” I pulled out a knife, positioning it so I could stab him. “I felt those feelings too.” I smiled happily. “We truly are kindred spirits.” I lunged forward with the blade.

He dodged easily. “You helped put the bug on the ship. You caused the crash.”

“A calculated risk. Your friends were so close to the truth. I couldn't let them stop me.”

“Feeding the poor, acting scared? It was all an act?”

“Ah, yes. The damsel in distress. You Ninja really are from another time.”

“The Emperor and Empress?”

“They were never my parents! To protect Ninjago, I had to repress those feelings. I had to wear a mask until the time came for me to take control. I had to be smarter, stronger.”

“You were never protecting Ninjago. You were only after revenge.”

“Tell me, Lloyd, how many times has Ninjago almost fallen on your watch? How many times have you Ninja failed and let others pay the price? You're not our protectors. You're just a bunch of little kids playing dress up.” I spat, “Ninjago is my home too. And with your father by my side, we can return it to glory. Give it the leader it truly deserves-” I reached for the mask one last time.

“Then I guess this is goodbye.” Lloyd chucked the mask off the side of the cliff, thinking I wouldn’t be able to get it. Unluckily for him, I jumped for it and caught it, saving myself with my knife. I placed the mask over my face, the power transforming me. “Okay, so that didn't go as planned.” He stepped back as I climbed back up.

“This isn't going to be a fair fight.” I hummed, tossing him the knife.

The fear was clear on his face. “What did the mask do to you?”

“The Mask of Hatred. A taste of invincibility. Too bad for you.”

* * *

“Where’s Lloyd?”

His friends were unhappy with me, to be expected. I simply waved them off as the Sons of Garmadon led me away. “He’s with us now.”

“Quiet One! Why did you do this to us?”

“Why? Your precious  _ Green Ninja _ should know that, simple.” I shrugged, walking away. “Have fun on your own. Out here.”

We escaped on the Bounty, leaving the ninja team behind.

They wouldn’t be much of a problem.

* * *

_ “The spider’s in the house, sleep sleep.  _

_ The spider bit the mouse, sleep deep. _

_ Don’t wake up or else you’ll find a spider in your mouth.” _

We had done it. We now had Lloyd, his mother, and all three of the Oni masks. All that was needed to go was the ritual.

Two goons were dragging the captured Lloyd, who seemed rather defeated by my betrayal. “So this is your true face, without the mask.”

I smiled, proud of myself. This was the first time I had presented myself to the boy with full confidence of my role as the Quiet One, donning the outfit similar to those of the rest of the Bikers.

"Bite your tongue,  _ Green Ninja. _ The fight is all but over." I did not stop climbing, my heels clacking against the stone and wooden stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I could feel the glare he was giving me just by the tone of his voice. I thought nothing of it.

I sighed. "I have spent years cooped up in this Palace of Secrets. Plenty of time to make my own…  _ Modifications." _ I glanced back at him. "I guess you could say my friends and I ruined the palace, but I did not touch the Temple of Resurrection. It is unscathed."

When we reached the doorway at the top, Ultra Violet met us. "The ninja have survived. They are in the city."

I pursed my lips, looking at the Green Ninja. He seemed to be smirking. "What did you say about the fight being over?"

"Let them come." I spoke, "If anyone, including them, tries to stop me, I have my insurance policy." We walked out into the courtyard, letting Lloyd get a full view of the area. 

Misako was being dragged into a cage, and Lloyd was rather unhappy about it. "Mom!" He attempted to run to her, but the goons kept him grounded.

His mother looked desperate. "Lloyd!" She grabbed the bars of the cage, trapped. "She's crazy! She wants to resurrect your father!"

I watched as Lloyd was pushed into a cage of his own. "My, my… I've been looking forward to this… Family reunion, eh?"

"Let her go!" He yelled, quite desperately, I might add, "This doesn't include her! It's between me and you."

I grinned widely. "But  _ Lloyd _ , there was  _ nothing _ ever between us. It hurts rather bad, doesn't it?" I stepped toward his cage, tilting my head slightly. "There is nothing more powerful than a blow to the heart.” I looked over to Misako, tapping my fingers over my lips lightly. “We found her right after she tracked down Young Wu. It was quite helpful of her.” I turned around and looked into Ultra Violet’s eyes. “Prepare the ceremony. We begin at nightfall.”

“I won’t let you get away with this!” Lloyd protested, pressing against the bars.

“Or what?” I laughed, “You’re gonna cry?” I signalled to Ultra Violet and Killow, walking to the door. “And, boy, I’d have to say that I already have.”

The day soon turned into night as the sun sunk low on the horizon. Both Lloyd and Misako’s cages overlooked the summoning floor, the slight wind making them rock slightly. I was ready to go. Killow and UV were surveying what was left of the castle. 

No one would interrupt the ceremony.

I reached into Lloyd’s cage, him shying away. “What are you doing?”

“The three Oni Masks  _ alone _ won’t bring back your father.” I spoke matter-of-factly, “In order for for the ritual to succeed, I will also need a hair from the son-” I managed to pluck a hair from his head, resulting in an ‘ow’ from him, “And from his wife.”

Mr. E pulled a lever, lowering Misako’s cage and raising Lloyd’s. He yelled, “Don’t touch her!”

I shook my head, plucking one of her hairs. “I collected one from the little Wu already, the brother. So, are we ready to begin?”

“Mom, it will be okay, My friends will come and stop this. All of it.” The Green Ninja spoke slowly, as if he wasn’t even sure if it was true.

“Ah, they won’t. We’re already too far in. And if they try, they will have to make a choice.” I chuckled, placing the hairs into a bowl at in the middle of the floor.

“A choice? What do you-”

Misako’s cage dropped dangerously close to the water.

“It’s either save your mother, or their beloved  _ Green Ninja. _ ”

“Let me go!” He screeched.

Misako hummed sadly. “Lloyd, even if she does manage to bring him back, he is not the man you used to know. You cannot let this happen.”

“No matter.” I stood at the center in silence, waiting for the masks to arrive. “The ceremony will go off without a hitch.” I heard Killow and Violet arrive, their voices hushed. “Good. You have brought the masks. Was there any trouble?”

“No, it was nothing the others weren’t able to handle.” Killow bellowed.

“Good. Then the ceremony is ready.” I gestured to Killow. “Place the masks. We will start within seconds.”

“I get it Rumi! I hurt you, and now you want to hurt me, but- But this isn’t the way! You don’t have to do this. And if  _ you  _ try, we will stop you!”

“Hear that?” UV laughed, “They’ll stop ya,  _ Rumi _ .”

I shook my head, smirking. “You put too much faith in your petty little friends, Lloyd.”

“And you put too little.” Misako growled.

I rolled my eyes, tuning out everything around me as the ritual began. “Clotho Venge. Clotho Decer. Clotho Haeed!” I chanted, a purple mist beginning to swirl up around me. Lloyd’s yells were cut out as the magic filled my ears. “Clotho Venge. Clotho Decer. Clotho Haeed! 

“Clotho Venge. Clotho Decer. Clotho Haeed! Rip the fabric between realms! Oni, I call upon you! Connect me to… the Departed Realm!” All my focus was on the ritual, the magic responding to my calls. 

“I call upon thee lord of many names. Lord of Destruction! King of Shadows! Lord Garmadon! Garmadon!”

“Who calls me?!” A voice boomed, Garmadon’s.

It fizzled and cracked as someone began to interfere with the magic. On instinct, I turned. “The Ninja.” I needed to get back to it, I couldn’t be distracted. “Start the wheel.” Mr. E nodded stiffly and turned it as I took a breath and continued. 

“Follow my voice. Feel me. Join me. Lord Garmadon!”

“Who are you?”

“Lord Garmadon, follow my voice. Follow the shadows.” I tried, unknowing of what was going on around me and the Green Ninja’s escape. “I hear you… Feel you. Come… be mortal again! Your son wants to stop you, but I wish to make you stronger! It is I, Harumi. Come to me. Follow my voice.”

“Harumi?” Garmadon answered.

“Your time is now! You cannot stop it. The end is near.” I could feel him arriving, his darkness pushing through, he would soon arrive and-

I was knocked to the ground, the tendrils of magic fading away. “No! No!” I screeched, being dragged away by the ninja.

I was unknowing that Lord Garmadon, in all his glory, had made it through. That was only the beginning.

* * *

“I have no son.”

When Garmadon first freed us from the prison, I knew my plan was far into action. It had worked and this was only the beginning. Lloyd’s defeat there was perfect, to show that the new Emperor would be stronger than ever and would be able to protect us all from the ninja.

“Your village is surrounded. Kneel before your new emperor.” I hissed, glaring at the people that were guarding their precious city.

“We will never kneel. Our people have already taken up arms. We will fight, if need be.” One of them growled back, returning my hard glare.

The new emperor watched on with a sneer. “Taken up arms?”

I rolled my eyes. “My emperor, these measly people know not of your great power.” I spoke strongly, “Show them. Show all of them, all of Ninjago, how to kneel.”

I knew I had done well with him, as he donned a smile and raised his arm, his hand covered in a purple magic, very close in looks to the magic used to restore him. A statue of rocks, much taller than most of the buildings in the city grew up from the ground. 

I tilted my head at the man, who in turn kneeled. “P-please forgive me, Emperor Garmadon.” 

“Let’s continue on, my Emperor.”

* * *

“I believe you mean ‘What Happens Next?’ eh?”

The  _ new  _ final battle was laid out perfectly. All I needed to do was to get the Green Ninja’s team all in one place and get rid of them in front of his eyes. With no way in the world to get to them and help.

“Kneel!” Garmadon roared, swinging his arm. The stone giant, Colossus, followed that very move. “Or I will raze your city back into the dust from which it came.”

The ninja went straight to attacking the giant, exactly what I wanted. “They are no match for you. Their resistance will fail. As futile as it already is.” I looked to Garmadon, “I think they will be occupied enough with Colossus that we can look for the Green Ninja.”

Garmadon went straight ahead, ignoring anything in his way. I knew he needed to, wanted to destroy all of the ninja and not leave a single one to scurry around. 

And that was  _ exactly _ what I wanted as well.

* * *

“Running will do you no good,  _ Green Ninja. _ ” I hissed, spitting out his title as if it were venom. “Now give us the child.”

Lloyd looked scared, even with his desperate attempts to appear fearless as he hid the Baby Wu behind himself. “Is this what you want?” He gestured around himself, “To destroy the city, create more victims? Just think how many others will be made like you. This isn't what you want.” He broke off running, jumping from roof to roof with the child.

“Or is it, boy? No, no. This is only the beginning.” I donned the Mask of Hatred, chasing him, catching up. He attempted to attack back, but nothing happened and he only stepped back, closer to the edge. “Where are your powers Lloyd? Where are they when they’re needed? When your precious city falls? 

“Hold on…” He whispered to Wu as he jumped to another rooftop, stopping at the fenced off ledge.

I crept forward slowly. “The Sons of Garmadon could always use another member. You should join us.”

Lloyd glanced behind him and shook his head. “Yeah, that never works.” He jumped down onto one of the sky trams that were porting citizens around Ninjago City. He seemed to collect contact with the rest of his team, as their floating ship, they called it the Bounty, came around to pick him up. 

I yelled out in frustration, beginning to run across roofs to catch up. I had learned the tram lines well, I could probably reach him in time. If I could hop to him before they went through the nearby tunnel…

My eyes caught the tram approaching steadily, with the bounty right next to it. I braved the jump, landing down right next to Lloyd. “Give me the child. The Emperor wants his brother.”

Lloyd, being the idiot that he was, attempted to jump. I snickered, grabbing his legs and keeping him from escaping me. Unluckily, the ninja got hold of the child, but the tram had advanced into the tunnel. The Bounty would be unable to follow.

I pulled him back down onto the roof of the tram, the mask still concealing my face and emotions. I still retained a grip on the back of his gi, keeping him from getting away.

As we exited the tunnel, a view of the Colossus came into play. It held the ship, housing all of the ninja inside, in its hands.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” I smiled, my grasp on his clothing tightening.

His green eyes were full of fear as the giant began to crush the ship. “No!”

“This is the end, Lloyd. Watch to see how you lose it all.” Colossus fully crushed the Bounty, dropping the pieces down onto the streets as if they were nothing at all. A minor inconvenience.

“No!” Lloyd cried out as I dropped him down onto the tram once more, the hollow sound of the metal ringing out.

“This. This is what I wanted. To see your father's return, and for you to lose everything. How does it feel to see the end?” I stood above him, watching for the same anguish I felt, looking for that hopelessness that ruined my life.

He glared up at me as if it was nothing. “No. I won't let it do to me what it did to you. This isn't the end, Harumi. This is just the beginning. Without my power, without my friends, I'm gonna fight you. I'm gonna fight on. Because a Ninja never quits.”

“Well then,” I chuckled, “This is goodbye, Lloyd.”

The Green Ninja stood up, swiping the dust off his shoulders. “Before I go, just answer me this: you said the greatest villain was the one who got away. Then what am I?” He jumped off with a sad smile, activating his parachute as he descended to the city below.

“You are nothing but a fake hero. You are the real villain here. I am the good guy.” I removed the mask, glaring down at his landing spot in the river. “And you are but a roadblock in bringing my city back to perfect order.”

The Green Ninja was weakened, both without his team and his powers. Garmadon was much more powerful now, and my plan went perfectly.

Revenge had never been so sweet.

* * *

“May I suggest something more surgical? He won't rest until he finds him, because he doesn't need rest. He's built to be a cut above the rest.”

“Find my son.”

In hindsight, the idea to send out Mr. E to search for Lloyd instead of having the rest of my bikers slave all day and night was a good plan. 

But, when he didn’t turn up with the Green Ninja, Garmadon was furious.

I was scared, but stepped forward confidently. “You asked to see us, Emperor?”

“Who failed to capture my son?” He glared at me, his red eyes piercing.

“Mr. E did everything he could. We did not anticipate the Elemental Masters helping the Green Ninja.” I wringed my hands, trying to keep a straight face and calm voice to keep him from going overboard. When Garmadon used his powers to pick the robot up, my heart stopped. “Please, my Lord of Destruction. He's just a machine. Built to follow orders.”

“My orders are  _ not  _ to fail. A fine machine. But not fine _ enough. _ ” Garmadon growled, “The whole is not more than the sum of its parts.” He clenched his hand, making Mr. E fall to the ground in pieces, scattering over the rooftop. “Bring me my son. Or next, I will tear you to pieces.”

I nodded shakily. “Yes, my Emperor.”

“Now go. You are dismissed.”

I stumbled back, moving straight into the building, only looking back to see Mr. E, our creation, in shambles on the ground. I sped down the stairs, his words ringing in my mind.

_ Or next, I will tear you to pieces. _

I could hardly hear UV and Killow running down the stairs after me, the panic flooding my mind. I ducked into a janitor’s closet, hiding myself in the corner.

First Spinjitzu Master, was that regret filling my mind? Was my revenge plot a bad idea? What if instead of killing me, the Emperor kills Violet or Killow? What if-

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking up, it was Violet, with Killow right behind her. She had rubbed the makeup off her face, the scars that were covered by it showing in their glory. The long one that ran over her eye and down her cheek the most prominent. “Rumi?”

My shoulders tensed and then fell as I fell down into her arms. “Bad mistake, bad idea.”

Killow and Violet sat down, bringing me down as well. Violet hummed, running a hand through my hair. “It’s alright.”

“But it’s not.” I cried silently, “What if he kills you two now? What if he decides you guys are worthless when I do something wrong and the both of you are gone?”

Killow laughed heartily, “Like he could kill us! He’s no match for us, eh?”

I smiled softly. But I knew he was lying. Lying to make me feel better. We all knew Garmadon’s power, and just by looking at Colossus, we couldn’t match him. All we could do was keep alive and play to his whims. Come up with a plan to drive Lloyd deeper into the ground.

The two of them had their own qualms against the ninja as well. Both had been in an accident that had stemmed from the attack by the Overlord, with the technology. An offset explosion- the one in the power district- had taken out all power, quickly putting a nearby power plant into a state of disarray. 

It was a cliche story, they had been caught in a nuclear reaction. The two of them gained the sickly grey color to their skin from that incident. Violet and I sometimes joked about how it was the reason Killow was so strong. He got the brunt of it, to be honest.

They had picked up a job there for extra cash, a hope that it could help them survive. But in reality, it had only hurt them more.

I thought back to when we had gained Mr. E on our side. The robot was found on a remote island, brought back to me as a prize. He had called himself Zane, looking awfully like the ice ninja, but made out of bronze and not his titanium material. The three of us spent hours on fixing him up, recoding him, giving him the strength he needed to be a part of the Sons of Garmadon.

But the way that Garmadon had just destroyed our creation, the thing we had all worked on together, I knew that he could easily rip my friends apart as well.

I raised my head, standing up. “I have an idea.”

“Like what?” Killow asked, tapping his fingers on the ground. “He’s invincible.”

“Not if I can get him to care.” I grinned, “Then I can drag Lloyd down more.”

Violet gave me a look. “That’s the problem. He  _ doesn’t _ care. That is why you summoned him like this. If he didn’t care, Lloyd would hurt.”

“Sure,” I tapped my chin, “But I made sure he didn’t care about  _ Lloyd.  _ Not  _ me. _ ”

“Where are you going with this?” She narrowed her eyes at me.

“What if I take Garmadon as  _ my  _ father?”

The two of them gave me incredulous looks. “How will that work, exactly, Rumi?” Violet gestured, swiping her hand in front of her.

“Then I can get on his good side and make sure he doesn’t, well,  _ kill _ us. And maybe you can be a little more free with what you’re doing.” I said, “I’m sure I could get him to let you to wreak some havoc?”

_ Ultra  _ Violet stood up, smearing some more facepaint on. “Alright then. When we gonna get started?”

* * *

The simple plan was to get him at the perfect time. To tell him when the time was perfect, when he was vulnerable.

When Lloyd got the signal out, much to my dismay, it was not the perfect time. Ultra Violet blamed it on me. Out of fear, she said. Not to hurt her, she said.

Garmadon was rather unhappy.with me after that, threatening to kill me. The only way I survived was that I knew the base of the resistance. He let me survive then.

When we infiltrated their base, he almost killed Lloyd. But he hesitated. This was my chance.

“My Dark Emperor? Garmadon?” 

“When I had him beneath my foot, I could've crushed him. But I…” He clenched his hand then released it. “I hesitated. Ugh. You only resurrected the destructor. The Oni side of myself.”

I had found him standing alone in the temple of resurrection, watching out over the destroyed city, a solemn look on his face.

I walked up behind him. “A child isn't born from a side. A child encompasses all.”

“I have seen things in the Departed Realm. A darkness, an everlasting night, that even frightens me. If my father's realm is to survive, I must be stronger.” He looked to the sky, the sun hiding itself behind a cloud.

“Survive, my Dark Lord?”

“You said I can't reach my True Potential until I destroy my son.” He growled.

I paused. “And you will.”

“How?” He glanced back at me, glaring.

I took a deep breath. This was my chance. “To be truly free of who you were, you must forego your feelings. Because who needs to care for a son when you already have a-a...a daughter.” I looked up at him, watching for any hint at if this would work or not. “Take me. Let me be your child. Let me be your only family. So I can help you complete who you've set out to become. To fight this darkness you speak of. And to fight to keep your father's realm. Whatever your will, I will abide.”

Garmadon raised his head, turning around to meet my gaze. “My child. You have given me life. Stand and face your new father.”

I grinned. It worked. “Your will?”

“Find the Green Ninja so that we can destroy him.”

* * *

“Those who cannot change, cannot change anything.”

I couldn’t believe it. The Lord, my father, would be furious. They had caught me. The  _ Green Ninja _ , who  _ I  _ was supposed to capture, had caught  _ me. _ “Lloyd. You speak of change, but look what you've become. Nothing but a beggar in rags.” I remarked, alluding to the disguise he was wearing, nothing more than actual rags. 

“You took my friends from me, so I took yours.” Lloyd retorted.

“Who’s the beggar now?” The water ninja laughed.

They brought me into a nearby building and tied me to a chair. They talked among themselves, wondering what they would end up doing with me. I laughed, “Oh how the tables have turned…”

The brown one spoke first, ignoring me. “Yeah, your plan worked. We got Harumi. Now what do we do?”

“What if we use her for trade? Our friends in the Kryptarium Prison for her.” Nya hummed, looking back at me for a second.

“How does that make you feel, Lloyd? That your father cares for me more than his own son.” I tried, watching the Green Ninja turn to me.

“My father cares for no one, only his thirst for more power. He won't free our friends.” He sighed, “We'll hold on to her until she's valuable to us.”You don't know Lloyd!

“My generals have been here before. It's only a matter of time until they find me.” I growled, struggling against the ropes binding me to the chair.

“I hate to admit it, but she's right. I hope whatever courage you have up your sleeve is an ace, because right now, we're about to fold. But don't tell me right now 'cause I think she can hear us.” Dareth sampled.

The door on the side of the room opened as the master of Amber stepped in, throwing the Mask of Hatred to Lloyd. “One of the Oni Masks. Found it in her belongings. If your elemental power doesn’t return, it’s a plausible choice.”

He shook his head, throwing it at me.

“My mask!” I gasped, “You’re going to steal it!”

“Save the performance, I'm not going to use it. It's a trap. The only reason someone as smart as her was captured is because she wanted to be.” Lloyd shrugged.

“Ooh, very perceptive, Lloyd.” I tilted my head, smiling. “You're smarter than you let on. If I can't trick you, perhaps I can deliver a message: Emperor Garmadon will destroy you, and you can do nothing to stop it because  _ you _ can  _ never _ change. As much as you want to, you don't have it in you to hurt your dear Poppy.” I grinned wider, stopping my struggle.

Dareth crossed his arms, huffing. “You don't know Lloyd!”

“Or do I?” I chuckled, “Let me ask: How do you see this ending? You  _ can’t _ because there is no happy ending. Once Green,  _ always _ Green.”

After that, Lloyd left the room, Nya keeping guard on me. I had to stop their plan. I had to stop whatever they were planning.

Lloyd came back wearing his green gi, and the Oni woman had transformed into me. Their goal was to get the master of Amber to touch Garmadon and get his power. They would then control Colossus.

But I wouldn’t let that happen.

When they had all left, only Dareth was guarding. They had me gagged so I wouldn’t speak. But, of course, I was able to get it off.

“You! Brown Ninja! Listen to me, you silly Master of Dunce!” I swiveled the chair around to get his attention. 

He turned, narrowing his eyes at me. “Hey. You aren’t supposed to have your gag off.”

I shook my head for a moment then looked at him. “You want power? I know how to get it for you.”

“Ah, no thank you. I’m done drinking that juice.” He waved me off.

“You don't need to drink anything. My Emperor can simply give it to you.” I spoke slowly, as if he wouldn’t understand me if I went any faster.

Dareth seemed to think over the proposition for a moment. “He can give power? What kind?”

“Any power that pleases you.”

He grinned, walking toward me. “How about the power to zip your face? 'Cause I ain't falling for it.” Idiot.

I jumped with the chair, stepping on his foot. He jumped up in pain, clutching his foot, tipping my chair over in the process. This allowed me to escape and tie him up, luckily. As I ran from the building, I could hear him yelling for Lloyd. As if the Green Ninja could stop me now.

* * *

“My Lord, I have proved my allegiance time and time again. For you to doubt my abilities-”

“Is what? Two faced?” I stepped out, onto the roof. “My Emperor, that is not me.”

The Oni gasped, disguised as me. “You’re the imposter! Arrest her now-”

Garmadon shushed her. “Let her speak,  _ Harumi. _ ”

The Oni shied away, looking at Skylor.

“That is Mistaké. The shape-shifting Oni I was telling you about.” I crossed my arms. “She tried to get the Master of Amber close enough to touch you so that the Resistance could turn your power against us.” I frowned at the two of them before continuing. “They were planning to use the Colossus against you.”

Skylor ran forward,reaching out to touch Garmadon. UV caught her right before she could. Killow picked up the Oni before anything could happen.

“Well done, Harumi.” Garmadon smirked. “It’s good to have you back, my child.”

I bowed. “The pleasure was all mine, Father.”

“He's not your father. His son is Lloyd-” Skylor started but was pushed down once more by UV.

“I thought I smelled an Oni.” Garmadon spoke, watching Mystaké. “Looks like your plan backfired anyway.”

She spoke in her regular voice, “The only thing that backfired is you turning against your father's realm. Ninjago is a place of light, and you are a source of shadow.”

“You  _ know _ it all turns to Darkness.” 

“The future is not in your hands.”

“Show me, Oni. Show me your real face. Or are you worried about what your friends might think of you? Demon.”

“Maybe I’ll show you.” She growled, transforming into her oni form.

A battle ensued, Garmadon and Mystaké fighting while Killow, UV, and I tried to keep Skylor away from our Emperor. 

A moment of weakness caused Skylor to touch Garmadon and gain some power. She ran, escaping. Garmadon ended up killing the oni. She would no longer be of any problem.

* * *

“Destroy them.”

Garmadon could not keep control of the Colossus. Command was flitting back and forth between him and Skylor, and the stone giant was now climbing the tower we were residing on.

“Stop it!” I cried, fear seizing my heart.

“I cannot.” He grumbled, trying repeatedly to gain control.

I stepped backwards. “We must leave. It’s no longer safe here. I-”

“I do not flee. I control.”

I shook my head, running away from him and down the stairs. I would not be hurtt. I couldn’t be. I could willingly go back to jail if I just didn’t-

The building shook.

I ran to a nearby window, ziplining down onto a different building. I could escape from there. My mind was racing as I ran down the stairs. I couldn’t go like this. Not so soon. I had survived and my parents didn’t. I needed to carry on.

What would happen if I didn’t make it out? This one was being battered as well. It wouldn’t be far off for this one to collapse either.

“Finally!” I breathed as I found an exit, breaking it open. “Fire escape-”

Before I could make my way down the stairs, the cries of a child caught my attention. I hesitated, walking back into the building and looking around the corner to see-

“Mom, Dad, don't leave me!” A little boy was crying as his parents pushed him into the elevator crowded with people.

“Please, take him.” His mother pleaded, pushing a little harder.

“No!”

It brought me right back to what happened all those years ago, my mother and father sacrificing themselves to save  _ me _ , someone who only went straight for revenge, someone who tried to kill, and did kill many in a plan to ruin someone’s life. What a person I was.

I shook myself out of it and ran up to the family, grabbing the boy’s hand. “I’ll get you out. Together. I promise.” I pulled him away from the elevator and led them to the door that had the fire escape. “Now go, please.”

The mother looked on the verge of tears as she grabbed both of my hands. “Thank you. So much…?”

“Harumi.” I sniffed. “I’ve done too much to Ninjago. I don’t deserve to be remembered. Go. Save yourselves.” The mother smiled gratefully, yet sadly, as she ran out the door. Before I could follow, debris fell in front of the exit, blocking me in. She peered through the debris as if looking for me. “Just go. I’ll find another way.”

She nodded and I ran away and back up the stairs to the roof. There was no chance for me now. The building trembled beneath my feet as the Colossus tumbled into it. 

Everything flashed before me as it fell, my regrets, my past, everything.

My head hit something and everything was black.

* * *

I woke up to light. I was surrounded by grass, laying on my back. My eyes adjusted to it as I sat up. Golden flowers blew in the breeze, their petals shining in the light. 

A few petals blew by me, leading me to turn around and see…

“The First Spinjitzu Master?” I breathed, “What is this? Where am I? Am I-”

His face was shadowed by his hat, but he nodded. “You have passed on. You have made your way to the Departed Realm.”

“No…”

“There is someone who wishes to meet you, Harumi.” He spoke, fading away, back into the petals as two figures appeared out of nowhere. 

“Mama? Papa?”

“We’re here, Harumi. It’s okay.” My Mother smiled as they walked toward me.

“We’ve been waiting, little one.”

I felt like a little child again, running up to them with tears in my eyes. I hugged the both of them, sobbing. “Mama, Papa, I’m so sorry. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

They hugged me back, and I’m pretty sure my mother was crying as well. “We know, honey, we know.”

“What really matters is that you know what you did was wrong.” My father spoke.

“I know. I know. I  _ know. _ ” I wiped my eyes. 

“Let us show you around.” My mother smiled, holding my hand. My father grabbed my other hand.

“Yes please,” I sniffed, speaking through tears.

* * *

That’s about everything. Or at least that’s all of the important stuff. 

Yes I regret things. But I also don’t.

To be honest, it was nice to get all of this off of my chest.

Thank you.

I do look down there a lot. Sometimes I feel bad that I’m living the life up here and Killow and Violet are down there, stuck in prison. I’ll wish that I’m down there with them and there to keep them company.

I wouldn’t wish death on them.

I miss them though.

I’ve reconciled with the King and Queen. My parents have thanked them for taking care of me, and I have apologized for what happened to them. For what I did to them, despite them having been so nice.

They forgave me.

I don’t deserve this.

The boy I saved has a good life with  _ his _ parents. They’re all alive and that’s what matters.

The ninja are doing alright. They defeated Garmadon. If it weren’t for me, this wouldn’t have happened. Ever.

I guess I’ll invite you to hang out with me and Morro sometime. Maybe he could tell a story next time and not me, hah.

Goodbye.

-Harumi ~~The Jade Princess~~ ~~The Quiet One~~ A Normal Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the longest thing I have ever written into one chapter, before this it was like 3k lol.
> 
> I hope this is 'dark' enough for ya lol.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Kudos are amazing as well!


End file.
